Episode XV/XVI: Robot Battle
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XV/XVI: Robot Battle are the fifteenth and sixteenth episodes of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 15th/16th overall. Plot SpongeBob and friends go up against Vice President John Tuna and his league of Patrol Bots, in an epic Robot Battle for freedom! Transcript Part One with SpongeBob and friends walking over to the White House, slowly, as they approach, SpongeBob says the following SpongeBob: Hey! President Squidward! We got a bone to pick with you! few seconds go by, we heard birds chirping, then all of a sudden, multiple Patrol Bots break out of the white house and they end up destroying the white house in the process, there’s a shit ton of them Plankton: What the surround our favorite heroes Patrick: They look like a Save the Rainforest commercial. Mr. Krabs: Elaborate Patrick: Don’t you see that yellow aura? Sandy: Hmm, I don’t know if that’s good or not. giant screen along with a control room pops out of the ground, vice president Johnny Tuna is on the screen and in the protected control room John Tuna: (laughing) Hello SpongeBob and friends. SpongeBob: Where’s President Squidward? John Tuna: Well, let’s say I didn’t want him to get between us… (laughs) Candy: What do you mean? John Tuna: Let’s just say, he’s dead. (evil laugh) Now, my minions of metal, GO AND DESTROY THE ONES WHO’VE MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE TODAY!! presses a button and all the Patrol Bots begin to attack SpongeBob: NOW! grab the stolen weapons, and begin shooting at the Patrol Bots, clearly having the upper hand, cuts to John Tuna in the protected control room John Tuna: Wait, they’re using (squints) the stolen guns… hmmmm… Dr. John Trabbic: May I suggest you begin using the Patrol Bots’ new Nuclear centers? John Tuna: Well, since you suggested… (clicks on a radio) B-182. Patrol Bots begin to throw themselves at the group SpongeBob: STAND BACK, THEIR USING EVASIVE MANEUVERS! all explode, SpongeBob and friends are blown back from the explosion and Johnny Tuna laughs John Tuna: What do you think? (continues to laugh) Mr. Krabs: What the hell? Gary: Meow!! SpongeBob: Crap. Patrick: What? SpongeBob: According to Gary, that explosion was nuclear, so, they obviously found a way to improve their Patrol Bots, and that means that we’re obviously fucked. Plankton: If only there was someone we could call… SpongeBob: That’s it! Continue fighting, (begins running to his bag) i’ll be right back! whips out a walky talky SpongeBob: They said I should only use this for emergencies… a flashback of SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Candy and the Masked Warrior, he gives SpongeBob a walky talky Masked Warrior: If there’s ever any extreme emergency, just call us with this, and we should show up in no time. back to SpongeBob, he begins calling in SpongeBob: Anyone out there? It’s me, SpongeBob, we’re in danger and we need help fast, like, flash fast. PLEASE, HELP US!! gets no response SpongeBob: FUCK! (as he throws the walky talky on the ground busting it) Mr. Krabs: (while fighting) how is that supposed to help us? SpongeBob: I don’t know, I don’t know, just, keep fighting! gets back into the fight, and they get an upper hand, cuts to John Tuna in the protected control room John Tuna: Fuck, time for evasive measures… Assistant Oliver Wallace: I don’t think we’re ready for-- John Tuna: I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, IT MUST BE DONE, WE’RE OUT OF OPTIONS! clicks a big red button, the Patrol Bots turn red, and begin having better fighting tactics, one just sits on Plankton, smushing him Plankton: Ouch. of a sudden, 4 Patrol bots circle Sandy Candy: Mommy! Sandy: Don’t worry, mommy’s got-- begin to light up all green and expand, Sandy’s mouth drops and her pupils become small, they explode. “Pieces of Me” by Meat Puppets begins to play as we see a slow motion shot of Mr. Krabs killing another Patrol Bot, he smiles and looks over to see the explosion, his smile then vanishes, and he begins to run over to where she was, it begins to rain, the smoke clears and it reveals a mutilated sandy body, Mr. Krabs grabs her, hoping she’s alive, but she isn’t breathing, he screams out into the sky while beginning to cry, more Patrol Bots and explosions are shown to be circling on Mr. Krabs, Candy is shown on the floor crying and screaming as well Patrol Bot: Hah! What a loser, who was that anyway? Mr. Krabs: (sniffles) She was the best damn mother on this neptune forsaken planet. begins to scream as he grabs her gun and shoots at the Patrol Bot, injuring said Patrol Bot, but not killing him, Mr. Krabs then goes up to the injured Patrol Bot, and punches a hole right through his torso, the Patrol Bot explodes and dies, Krabs is fine, we see a shot of his fist covered in motor oil, dripping. Mr. Krabs: Alright, who’s next? to black. Part Two from black to reveal Mr. Krabs surrounded by Patrol Bots, his hand still covered in motor oil. Mr. Krabs: Alright, who’s next? Patrol Bots charge at Krabs, but he immediately grabs a sphere and kills them all with it, with their dead bodies still on said sphere, like a kabob. Mr. Krabs: Anyone else? Patrol Bot charges at Krabs, he throws the sphere-full of Patrol Bots at said bot, it punctures and kills him and lands vertically on the ground. SpongeBob: Holy shit. Patrol Bot then grabs Krabs, and another pops up begins to punch him in the stomach, HARD. Patrick: Fuck, i’m out of ammo! John Tuna: (laughs) You fools shouldn’t have challenged me! arrow comes out of nowhere and instantly kills the Patrol Bot beating up Krabs Mr. Krabs: (gasp) Who, what, where? see a pan shot of a hill, revealing the Crimson Warriors who have just arrived. They begin charging with various weapons, and one who uses a rocket launcher and kills 3 Patrol Bots, the army they have is about full of 200 or so people, so it covers the entire mountain. Leader: Did we make it? SpongeBob: (begins tearing up) Almost, we lost Sandy. looks over and sees Candy mourning over Sandy’s dead body, Patrick is killing Patrol Bots who try to come near them Leader: I’m so, so, sorry. SpongeBob: At least you’re here, let’s kick this guy’s ass! Leader: Gotcha. Patrol Bots do end up killing some members of the Crimson Warriors, but 2 of them use a cannonball and aim it at various Patrol Bots, it kills them, shows “Strike!” on the screen, and does a replay of the cannonball hitting the Patrol Bots like a bowling replay. Patrick: SPONGEBOB! runs over to a Patrol Bot who’s got Patrick by the neck, takes said Patrol Bot, cuts his hands off, and throws him, we cut to John Tuna who’s still laughing, not knowing that SpongeBob has thrown the Patrol Bot at his direction, Dr. John Trabbic and Assistant Oliver Wallace run out of the control room into the underground John Tuna: What are you running from, we’re completely sa-- as he is saying this, the bot hits the room and explodes, burning John Tuna’s face in the process, he is screaming in pain and agony, because not only was the explosion huge, it was nuclear and some nuclear waste got into his injury John Tuna: Alright! (panting) you fuckers! (screams) You-- win! Tuna then presses a button and the Control Room retreats into the ground as does the screen, leaving a destroyed White House, a bunch of dead Patrol Bots, and SpongeBob and the Crimson Warriors and friends, they all cheer, except Mr. Krabs, and Candy, Mr. Krabs is still crying, we fade to a black card saying “2 Months Later”, fade from that to reveal a Funeral Home, run down, we cut to the doors, they open to reveal it’s Sandy’s funeral. Mr. Krabs: (walks up to the podium) She was my life, my love, and the mother of my daughter. She always showed us the hope, and optimism in life. She is what kept me going, she was Sandy Marcia Cheeks VII, and we were married for 15 years too short. walks off and up comes SpongeBob SpongeBob: When I thought all my friends were dead, she was there to give me hope that they might be out there, and she wasn’t wrong, i came to know a lot of you here in this room, and regained some lost friends as well (shows Patrick and Gary), but out of anyone, I regret not being able to save her, the one friend I didn't know I would ever lose. begins to cry as he walks off the podium, up pops up the Village Mayor Mayor: She showed us that there were people still out there who cared for others, who were friendly, who, were bold enough to go where no man, or woman, has gone in hundreds of years. She really showed my village what it means to be a person in this day and age. walks off and up comes the Crimson Warriors’ leader Leader: Sandy, was one of the best fighters for freedom this planet has ever had. She laid her life on the line just so the rest of us beings could have freedom from this robot-ran world. She was truly the best member of the Crimson Warriors. walks off, as the Minister comes up Minister: There will be food in the lounge. fade to a shot of Krabs outside looking at a foggy sun, SpongeBob walks out Mr. Krabs: (sigh) She loved watching the sunsets, every day before this all happened, she would pull me out of the house, and have us sit on the porch swing to watch sunsets, they were beautiful, of course, not as beautiful as she was when she looked at them. SpongeBob: (grim) Life is but a dream, a dream that I want to wake up from and just feed my pet like every other morning. hug, while we fade to an underground facility which is having a long vertical pan from black to reveal a burnt Johnny Tuna, President Squidward, Dr. John Trabbic, and Assistant Oliver Wallace. Dr. John Trabbic: What’s next? President Squidward: Step 2….. to black with ominous music, end of episode. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Johnny Tuna *Squidward Tentacles LXI (cameo) *Dr. John Trabbic *Assistant Oliver Wallace *Masked Warrior *Village Mayor *Minister *Crimson Warriors *Villagers *Patrol Bots Trivia *This episode was written from September 2nd to 13th, 2019. *This is the last of four episodes with outline written by TheJasbre202. *This is the season 1 finale. *As well as being the last episode airing on The TIG, as reruns would switch over to LOOT in season 2. *This is the first episode to use featured music, this time being "No Longer Gone" by Meat Puppets. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:UltraFuse Category:The TIG Category:LTV